Hinageshi's Flying Lessons
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: It's up to Botan to teach young Hinageshi to fly properly on an oar! What chaos awaits!


A/N: Hiya there Woo-hoo! Here is my brand new fic. Now I have only seen a few fics with the one and only Hinageshi in it, so this fic is for her! Cheers! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hinageshi's Flying Lessons"  
  
Koenma paced back and forth in his office. His eyes filled with panic and anxiety. He ran his hands through hair and than sat down restlessly. "What am I going to do" he said under his breath. Just than a young demon girl barged in his room angrily. "That girl is a menace! She cannot be taught anything! I quit!" and with that the demon girl fled the room leaving Koenma with more of a burden. "That's the fourth one that's quit this week. I hoped I didn't have to call on Botan but I have no other choice." he said trailing off. His blue ogre was summoned to retrieve Botan at once. After a long hour Koenma heard a knock on his door. "Enter" he said standing to greet Botan. She entered to find Koenma standing looking as worried as ever. "Greetings Koenma-sama" she greeted bowing in respect. "Botan I didn't want to trouble you, but it seems I need your assistance with a, well a small problem" Koenma said, his eyes showing misery.  
Botan loved seeing Koenma is in his teenager form, but yet she didn't enjoy seeing him troubled like this. "Hai Koenma-sama I will do whatever you like" she said smiling cheerfully. Koenma smiled lightly, and sat down in his rather large chair. "One of our present guides to the sprirt, Yashima, has recently retired leaving us well, guideless" he said sinking into his chair. "Masaka! But why would she do such a thing?" Botan said forgetting momentarily to whom she was speaking with. She than clasped her mouth with her two hands, "Gomen nasai Koenma-sama." "It's alright Botan I know how you feel. Thank my father I still have you though" he said with an incredibly sexy smile. Botan blushed lightly and looked at the ground dreamily.  
"Arigatou" she said quietly. "Now then on to serious matters, I have sent for a new sprirt guide to take her place. A younger and much livelier spirit" Koenma said wiping the smile off his face. "Sir that's wonderful news but you seem burdened about the matter" Botan replied, seriousness taking her voice. "Well there seems to be a slight problem about this new guide" he said quietly. "Nani?" Botan asked curiously. "She can't fly on an oar properly" Koenma responded. "Well that shouldn't be so much of a big problem I'm sure I can teach her." Koenma interrupted Botan halfway through her sentence, "Botan this is no laughing matter. I have gone through twelve of the best demon trainers I know. All of them say that the girl is impossible to teach" Koenma said impatiently.  
Botan quieted down a bit, "Leave it to me Koenma-sama I will take care of everything" Botan said saluting her sovereign. "I have faith in you Botan" Koenma said placing a hand on her shoulder. Botan nodded and turned to leave, when a thought came to her mind. She turned around and blushed heavily. "Forgetting something Botan?" Koenma remarked playfully. "Um yes, where do I find this Hinageshi?" Botan asked looking down and twiddling her thumbs. "At the River Styx" Koenma said holding in a laugh. "Koenma-sama" Botan said bowing and gently closing the door behind her. "Botan, Botan" Koenma said watching her dispatch from the window.  
"And do you, Miaju take this man to be your husband. Like DUH!" a female teenage-demon replied staring at her reflection at the River Styx. "You may now kiss the reflection" Botan said, almost making Miaju fall into the water. "Oh like Botan! I have like told you so many times not to sneak up on me like that!" Miaju scolded standing to her feet uneasily. "Gomen nasai dear, I just can't help myself" Botan said with a wink. "So. have you heard anything from well, you know?" Miaju asked blushing heavily. Botan looked up into the sky and than down at the grass, "Maybe" she said teasingly. "Oh like come on, just tell me if he said anything about me" Miaju said becoming inpatient. "Calm down Miaju I have only talked to the guy once" Botan said, sitting on her levitating oar.  
"So what's he like again" Miaju said twirling her long purple pigtails dreamily. "Well he's about this tall. Pointy ears just like you" Botan said tapping Miaju lightly on the nose. "Go on" Miaju protested. "Red hair and a cute little accent. Great sense of humor. And I can't even begin to tell you his amazing wind attacks" Botan emphasized. Miaju sighed lost in a fantasy of her and the all mighty Jin the wind master together. "Oh Botan like he is so dreamy. He is everything a female wind apparition could dream for" Miaju said falling to the soft grass beneath her.  
"He is like the sun in your world. The whisper in your wind. The amazingly hot wind apparition in your life" Botan recited as if knowing by heart. Miaju immediately sat up, a rather large blush claiming her face. "So you're the one who's like been reading my diary!" Miaju shouted. "Um, well, Oh look this nosey diary reading kitten has to fly! Goodbye Miaju have a good day!" Botan said flying down river to meet her new pupil. "BOTAN!" Miaju shouted, causing the wind around her to thrash. Being a wind apparition, that was a usual occurrence. When she grew angry, the winds around her do the same.  
Botan giggled as she rode past what seemed to be the endless river. Finally she made out a small figure sitting by the river, dipping her feet in. Botan smiled and landed next to the small girl. The girl looked up and had a rather puzzled look on her face. "Hinageshi I presume. Hello I am Botan. I will be your new instructor" Botan said holding out a friendly hand. Hinageshi stared at the hand and than heaved a sad sigh. "I wouldn't waist your time on me Botan-san the others say I'm hopeless" she said tears forming in her sad eyes. "Anata ne Hinageshi-chan, I am a lot different from the others. I have patience, and as long as one carries patience you're A ok" Botan said reassuring the small girl. Hinageshi smiled, wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes. "Hai I'll try my best" she said taking Botan's hand and standing up. "Now than, the first thing you acquire is to make your oar appear for you" Botan said raising her hand to demonstrate.  
Hinageshi raised her hand, such as Botan's hand. "Like this?" Hinageshi asked curiously. "Hai, just like that Hinageshi-chan" Botan replied smiling cheerfully. Hinageshi smiled, but kept her focus on her task. "Ok than you release only PARTIALLY of your spirit energy into your hand and than release, like so" Botan remarked making her oar appear. Hinageshi closed her eyes, and focused. Botan could see some glowing in her apprentices hand, but not enough to create an oar. "Come on Hinageshi your doing great, just a little bit more" Botan encouraged. Hinageshi squinted her eyes as tightly as possible trying to accomplish her given task. Soon afterward she opened her eyes slowly and than gave into a sigh. "Oh Botan- san it's hopeless, I'm a failure" Hinageshi remarked turning her back to Botan.  
Botan felt sympathetic for the young girl. She recalled learning to ride her fist oar. Than laughter filled her head, as she thought of Koenma, plus his fathers look as she crashed through their window. Botan placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "I know it's hard but with a little more faith in yourself I think, no wait a minute. I know you are capable of achieving your goal" she said also brushing one of Hinageshi's long red bangs behind her ear. "But I can't even make the oar appear, how am I even worthy of riding one" Hinageshi said sadly. "You are worthy because I believe in you, and having someone believe in you, is one of the greatest things to obtain" Botan said embracing Hinageshi. "Your right Botan-san I can do it!" Hinageshi said smiling gratefully. "Now let's try that again" Botan said happily. "Hai let's try again" Hinageshi agreed taking a step backwards.  
"One, two, three!" Botan shouted. Hinageshi placed her right arm out and focused her energy into her hand. After which she opened one eye to see if anything had happened. "I DID IT! Oh look Botan-san I did it!" Hinageshi shrieked, gazing upon an oar levitating on her right side. "Hai I knew you could do it!" Botan said giving Hinageshi a rewarding pat on the back. Hinageshi was so proud of herself. She actually made an oar appear. "Now than dear, let's mount up" Botan said sitting on her levitating oar promptly. Hinageshi gulped and attempted to sit on her oar. "Try to balance" Botan remarked watching Hinageshi mounting her oar, "Very good Hinageshi-chan." "Whoa, this is wobbly" Hinageshi said trying to maintain her balance.  
"You'll get used to it dear" Botan said smiling. Hinageshi nodded and tried to balance as best as possible. But when you fall off a horse, you have to get back up again. "Daijoubu Hinageshi-chan?" Botan asked kneeling down to her side. "Hai, I'm fine. But I have to keep trying" Hinageshi said sitting back on the oar. "That's the spirit" Botan said clapping her hands. "Okay I'm on, now what do I do Botan-san?" Hinageshi asked holding onto the oar with a very tight grip. "This is the easy part. Now just lean in any direction, and the oar will go that direction. Like this" Botan said leaning up. Hinageshi watched with eyes filled with wonder. "Now you try" Botan said coming towards the ground. "Hai. Okay, here I go. I hope" Hinageshi said leaning lightly to the right. Suddenly the oar went to the right. "That's great! Don't stop now" Botan encouraged. Hinageshi leant upwards and her oar flew up.  
"You did it Hinageshi! You can fly on an oar!" Botan shouted. "Um one question Botan-san" Hinageshi shouted back. "Nani?" "How do I land!!!!?" Hinageshi yelled panicking. "Just lean down, lean down!" Botan shouted, watching Hinageshi flail on the oar. "I can't! It won't go down. HELP!!!!!!!!!" Hinageshi shouted flying down the river stream. "I'm coming Hinageshi! Don't worry" Botan shouted back to the girl. "Jin, Jin, wherefore art thy Jin" Miaju said crossing her arms around her. "Watch on Miaju!!!!!" Miaju turned around to see a red-headed girl racing on an oar, heading right for her. "Oh my gosh!! Don't hit me; I'm too popular to die! Stop the oar Hinageshi." "I can't!" Hinageshi said, a few feet away from colliding with the wind apparition. Miaju placed her palm out towards Hinageshi. "Sorry about this Hinageshi!" Miaju said unleashing a small wind ball from her palm. The wind struck hard on Hinageshi.  
"Oh no, she's heading straight for Koenma-sama!" Botan said, her voice now becoming terror-filled. "Oh you baka, good for nothing oar! Please stop at once!" Hinageshi shouted over the loud wind she created as she soared. "Hmmm I wonder how Botan handled the flying lesson" Koenma said to himself looking astray out the window. "Oh no I am heading straight for Koenma-sama!" Hinageshi realized while trying to steer her oar. "Wait is that. SON OF MY DAD! It is, Hinageshi, and she is heading right for us! Oh no!" shouted Koenma. "Do you think she's gunna hit us sir?" a blue ogre asked while looking out the window as well. "You good for nothing baka! Of course she is going to hit us! She'll break a window! She'll cause chaos we're doomed, doomed I tell you!" Koenma shouted shaking his ogre by the neck. "Koenma-sama please calm down, it will be alright" the ogre tried reasoning. "When you have a father that will make it so you can never sit down again, than we will see who will calm down!" he snapped back.  
Botan raced faster, and faster. Soon she passed Hinageshi and stood in front of her blocking the direction. "Botan watch out! I don't wanna hit you" Hinageshi said from her current position. "Pull back on your oar" Botan said calmly. "I can't, I'm too scared" the girl said back. "Hinageshi you have to trust me. I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger. Now pull back" Botan said, this time sounding more serious. Hinageshi nodded and counted to three slowly before coming to a sharp halt. "She stopped. She stopped!!!!! Woo-hoo she stopped!" Koenma said him and his ogre hugging happily. "Um sir?" his ogre asked curiously. "Yes, well ahem get back to work" Koenma said dusting himself off. "Well done Hinageshi-chan. With a little practice on your landings I'm sure you'll be an oar rider in no time" Botan said smiling.  
"Oh thank you Botan-san. Thank you so much" Hinageshi said flying, SLOWLY, towards her. The two girls lowered themselves till about 10 feet from the ground. "Botan-san you're the best teacher in the whole world. From now on I will look up to you when I need encouragement or when I have a problem I can't solve on my own" Hinageshi said smiling brightly. "Arigatou Hinageshi-chan and I will always be right here for you when you need me the most" Botan remarked, magenta eyes sparkling, "I wonder what Yusuke and the others would think about Hinageshi..?"  
  
***END***  
  
A/N: Okay wow! Big story hehehe. This idea popped into my head so I wrote it down. Hinageshi is cool. YYH Poltergeist Report RULZ!!! Oh and review if you please ^_^ 


End file.
